Looking For Adventure
by wearing-tearing
Summary: [TFTIU #6] "Come on, slow pokes! We're going to Disneyland!"


**a/n:** beta-d by foreverblue-navy and whatthehale, and title from _born to be wild_ by steppenwolf. and i feel like i should apologize because i've never been to disneyland. ):

also, end notes contain info about my plans for this 'verse!

* * *

"Did you set up the alarm?"

Derek leans back against the headboard and watches as Stiles opens and closes a few drawers as he looks for something to sleep in. The kids don't come barging into their bedroom without knocking anymore, but they still avoid sleeping without any clothes on.

"For five am," Derek says, smiling at Stiles's pained expression when he turns to him. "It should give us time to shower and make breakfast before waking up the kids."

"Good thing we packed most of what we'll need already," Stiles mumbles, grabbing one of Derek's old Henley's and pulling it on.

"You mean good thing _I _packed most of what we'll need already," Derek deadpans.

Stiles walks up to the bed and gives him a searching look, his lips pulling up in a smirk after a second or so.

Derek gulps, because he knows that look. It's a look that usually means _very_ good things are about to happen to him.

"How about I make it up to you?" Stiles asks, kneeling on the bed and crawling his way between Derek's legs.

Derek makes a little soft sound in the back of his throat, shifting on the mattress and making room for Stiles between his thighs. He slides a hand up Stiles's arm, fingers tracing lightly at the skin, before coming up to cup Stiles's jaw.

"What do you have in mind?"

Stiles's smirk turns into a grin as he rubs his cheek against Derek's hand. "You haven't bottomed in a while."

Derek feels his body grow hot, stomach flipping at the thought of Stiles fucking him.

The last time was about a few months ago, when Scott and Allison agreed to babysit the kids so they could go on a date night. They went out on the bike, riding around town like they used to when they first started dating, stopping by _Triskele_ to grab a bite to eat, and then came back home only to get lost in each other as soon as they managed to lock the door behind them.

They've had sex since, quickies in the shower before they have to go to work, tired hand jobs around bedtime, fooling around when they both have a day off and the kids are off at school, and Derek fucking Stiles slow and deep after a not-so-good day at being a paramedic.

But Derek being on the receiving end of things? It hasn't happened in a while.

And to be honest, he misses it. _A lot_.

Something he thinks Stiles can tell, with the way his eyes go warm and his grin loses its teasing edge and turns into a soft smile.

"Would you like that, baby?" Stiles murmurs, leaning down so he can rub their noses together. "Me inside you?"

"Stiles," Derek whispers, hand moving so he can tangle his fingers through Stiles's hair. "_Yes_."

He's barely done speaking when Stiles's mouth is covering his, and all he can do is pull him closer and kiss him back.

The kids are asleep already, have been for an hour or two, so they don't have to worry about being interrupted. That also means they have time, to do this as fast or as slow as they want to do this. Keeping quiet is still a necessity, though, but over eight years of practice and having kids in the house means they know just how much noise they can make.

And if they go over that? Well, Stiles does keep a chest full of toys—including a gag—hidden in their closet, high enough that only they can get to it.

Derek's glad Stiles doesn't seem to be in a mood to go slow tonight, breaking the kiss only so they can both get rid of their clothes and scoot down the bed, Derek's head hitting the pillows and Stiles settling on top of him.

It's not that Derek's opposed to having Stiles slowly play with him until he's hard and flushed and begging and _going out of his mind_. Because he's not, at all. But he finds he doesn't want that, not tonight, he just needs Stiles to be inside of him and fucking him breathless as soon as possible.

"Fuck, _Derek_," Stiles groans, biting on Derek's shoulder.

It's only then that he realizes he must have said that out loud.

"I mean it," Derek gasps, sliding his hands down Stiles's back to grab his hips, tugging him closer, their dicks sliding together against Derek's stomach. "Want— _Need_ you."

"Alright baby," Stiles pampers kisses over his neck, chin, cheeks. "I've got you."

Derek angles his head and nips at Stiles's bottom lip, dragging him into a deep kiss. They're both breathing hard when they pull back, eyes dark, lips red and used, cheeks flushed.

"How do you want to do this?" Stiles asks, arms bracketing Derek's head, fingers scratching at his scalp.

"How else?" Derek says softly, hitching a leg up and around Stiles's side.

"Face to face, huh?"

"I like staring at you," Derek admits, not that Stiles doesn't know that already.

They're both in their forties—with Derek being closer to fifty and graying more and more as the years pass—and they have been together for fifteen years, and Derek still thinks Stiles is the most beautiful man he's ever seen. Even with wrinkles in the corner of his eyes and gray starting at his temples.

"Creeper," Stiles huffs out a small laugh, pressing a quick kiss to Derek's lips.

Stiles still takes his time opening Derek up, but it doesn't take long before Derek is pressing his ass back into Stiles's fingers, body covered in sweat, dick hard and leaking against his stomach.

Stiles keeps close, pampering Derek's face and neck and chest with small kisses as he stretches him, using every trick he knows to get Derek turned on and even _more_ desperate than he already is to get fucked.

And Derek loves him, he really really does. But he also could kill Stiles if he doesn't get moving.

He tells him as much, between gritted teeth and harsh breathing, threatening to finish this by himself if Stiles doesn't do something soon.

Stiles laughs, because of course he does.

Derek wouldn't expect anything else from him.

But a second later Derek can feel the head of Stiles's cock against him. He arches his back and spreads his legs as wide as he can, mouth falling open as Stiles starts pushing inside.

He holds Stiles still with a hand on his ass when Stiles bottoms out, just letting himself feel his husband inside of him. Stiles is tense on top of him, doing his best not to move, his finger gripping tightly at Derek's hair as he waits.

Derek swallows, clenching around Stiles and laughing a little when that makes Stiles groan and rest his forehead against Derek's.

"Tell me I can move," Stiles pleads, lips brushing against Derek's.

"I don't know, I kind of like this," Derek says, clenching around him again. "Think you can come like this?"

Stiles garbles an answer, panting against Derek's mouth, nails digging into his scalp.

"What was that?" Derek teases.

Stiles makes a hurt sound in the back of his throat before swallowing a couple of times and trying again.

"Don't wanna find out, not tonight. Wanna fuck you, baby, please."

Derek nips at Stiles's bottom lip and bumps their noses together, ignoring the way his stomach flips.

"You sure?"

Stiles replies by crashing their lips together, kissing him hard and deep and wet and _filthy_.

"Okay," Derek gasps. "You've convinced me."

Stiles's laugh is lost between them as Stiles starts fucking into him, slowly at first before he gives in to Derek's wishes of _harder_ and _faster_ and _c'mon Stiles_.

And Derek—

Derek missed this.

Fuck, how he missed this.

He missed Stiles inside of him, fucking him, giving him what he needs and taking care of him. He missed Stiles's weight on top of him, Stiles's mouth hot and wet against his throat, Stiles's teeth raking over his pulse point. He missed holding Stiles this close, wrapping himself around him, swallowing the little sounds Stiles makes as he loses himself having sex with Derek with his tongue.

He tells Stiles as much, in between kisses and gasps and moans, saying _missed you_ and _missed this_ and _Stiles_ and _I love you_.

Derek comes with the last one on his lips, entire body tensing as Stiles gets a hand on his dick and strokes him once, twice, three times before Derek's spilling over Stiles's hand and his own stomach.

Stiles is soon to follow with the way Derek clenches around him, Derek too blissed out to do much more than kiss him through it and hug him tight when Stiles flops on top of him, boneless.

Stiles hums, nuzzling against the side of Derek's neck, tongue darting out to taste the sweat on his skin.

"That was great, baby," Stiles mumbles.

"It was, but you're not falling asleep before we clean up," Derek grumbles, pushing Stiles off of him.

Stiles whines, pouting a little. "Mean."

"You'll thank me when you wake up at _five am_ tomorrow without dried come on your skin."

Stiles sighs, but follows Derek to the bathroom and doesn't complain a lot as they clean up.

They pull the covers back and climb into bed again, but not before grabbing their discarded clothes and getting dressed again.

Stiles snuggles up to him, throwing an arm over Derek's stomach and a leg of his thighs, resting his head against Derek's chest. Derek tugs him closer, wrinkling his nose when Stiles's hair tickles his chin.

"Think we're ready for tomorrow?" Stiles asks, sliding a hand under Derek's shirt and resting his palm against Derek's side.

"I don't think we'll ever be ready for tomorrow," Derek admits, smiling a little when Stiles snorts in agreement. "But it'll be okay. We can handle it."

"Hope so," Stiles sighs, tilting his head up to he can place a kiss on Derek's chin. "Night, baby. Love you."

"Night, Bunny," Derek kisses Stiles's temple. "Love you, too."

* * *

"Papa! Dad! Wake _up! _Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Noah screeches, jumping on their bed and almost kicking Derek in the crotch. "We're gonna be _late_!"

"Oh god," Stiles groans, pulling the sheets over his head. "It can't be five yet."

"We have to get ready!" Noah yells. "We're wasting time!"

Derek peers at the clock on his nightstand, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"It's four-fifty," Derek tells Stiles with a sigh. "It's close enough."

"Come _on_!" Noah says, grabbing at the sheets and tugging them down with all his strength.

Not that he has much.

And not that Stiles keeps pulling at his end of it, still trying to cover his head, all the while pitifully whining, "_No_, I still have ten more minutes."

Sometimes Derek wonders who is the six year old boy in this house: Stiles or Noah.

"_Dad_!"

Derek sighs again, sitting up and grabbing Noah by the waist at the same time he pulls the sheets off of Stiles.

Both of them make the same grumbling sound of displeasure, and Derek can't help but smile a little at how similar they are. Because Noah might look like Derek physically, but a lot of his mannerisms are all Stiles.

"What did we agree on last night?" Derek turns to Noah, letting Stiles trying to become one with the bed as he burrows his face against his pillow.

Noah frowns. "But Papa—"

"Noah," Derek warns.

Noah huffs, lips pursing the same way Stiles's do when he's annoyed.

"We agreed I wouldn't try to wake up early," Noah mumbles. "And also that I would let you and Dad sleep even if I did."

"That's right," Derek nods.

"But what if you slept in?" Noah tries, turning big and troubled eyes to Derek. "Or you didn't hear the alarm? You know Dad isn't good with that stuff."

"Hey," Stiles protests weakly.

"Grandpa told me you used to be late for school all the time because you didn't hear your alarm," Noah points a finger at him. "He said he had to call you and sometimes even sprinkle cold water on you so you would wake up!"

Stiles narrows his eyes. "Were you going to throw water on me?"

Noah blinks, mouth opening and closing a few times before he says, very slowly and avoiding eye-contact, "No, I wasn't."

"Noah," Stiles sits up, running a hand over his hair. "We don't do that to people. It's not nice."

"Sorry," Noah mumbles. "But Grandpa—"

"Grandpa is going to be hearing from us," Stiles says. "He's also going to be banned from eating cake at your birthday party next weekend."

Derek has to bite down on his bottom lip not to smile at the way Noah gasps, looking absolutely horrified.

Noah's turning six next Friday, and they'll be throwing him a birthday party on Saturday. He's been very excited about it, wanting to pick decorations and the food and what kind of frosting he wants on his cake.

So to say his Grandpa won't be able to eat it is probably one of the worst things he's ever heard.

"How about you go back to bed for a bit?" Derek suggests, placing a hand on Noah's shoulder and squeezing. "Dad and I will start breakfast and call you and your brother and sister when it's done."

"Promise?" Noah turns to him, curling his fingers around Derek's shirt and tugging at it a few times.

"Promise."

"And it won't take long?"

"It won't take long," Stiles nods.

"And then we can go?"

Derek chuckles. "And then we can go."

"Okay," Noah agrees, giving Derek a brief hug before crawling over to Stiles. "Sorry I woke you up, Dad. And I promise I won't ever throw water on you."

Derek grins at that, eyes crinkling at the corners as he watches Stiles hug Noah back and place a kiss on the top of his head.

"Thanks, bud. That's good to hear."

"I'm gonna go now," Noah says, jumping off the bed. "To my room. So you can make breakfast and then we can go."

"Okay, Noah," Derek grins.

Noah nods, giving them a wave. "Bye."

Stiles chokes on a laugh as Noah pretty much turns on his heels and runs back to his room, leaving their bedroom door open behind him.

"You know he's all you, right?" Derek snakes an arm around Stiles's shoulder, kissing his cheek.

"Yup," Stiles says, preening.

Derek shakes his head, pecking him in the lips before getting up.

"Come on, we need to shower first."

"Right behind you, baby."

Derek rolls his eyes at the teasing tone in Stiles's voice, knowing they won't be able to do anything in the shower with Noah awake and probably vibrating out of his skin in his room at the end of the hallway.

It's only years of practice that keeps them from getting distracted as they shower together, Derek only losing sense of time for a few minutes as Stiles washes his hair. But it's not like he can help it, okay?

They towel off and get dressed, Stiles going downstairs to the kitchen to start on breakfast while Derek checks their bags and packs some last few minute things. Like sunblock, baby wipes, nausea meds, and extra batteries for Stiles's camera.

He stops by the kids' rooms on his way downstairs, first pushing open the door to Charlie's room.

She's still deep asleep, hugging her pillow instead of lying her head on it, the sheets kicked off to the end of the bed. Her mouth's open, hair a complete rat's nest, nose wrinkling and lids moving as she dreams about something.

Derek comes to sit down by her, running his hand up and down her back. "Hey, Charlie. It's time to wake up."

Charlie opens one eye, blinking a few times as she tries to focus on Derek. "Uh?"

"It's time to wake up," Derek says again. "Dad's downstairs making breakfast."

She still doesn't seem to get it, blinking sleepily at him. "What?"

Derek can't help but let out a small laugh, bending down to place a kiss on her forehead. She's eight and a half and she's never been that great at being aware of things thing early in the morning—or whenever she wakes up, really—, so Derek's used to having to repeat himself a few times before she understands what's going on.

"We're going somewhere important today, remember? So we have to wake up."

Charlie smacks her lips together, opening her other eye and turning her head a little. "Wake up?"

Derek smiles, nodding. "Yeah, sweetie. Wake up."

Charlie sighs, sitting up slowly and rubbing her knuckles against her eyes. "I'm up."

"We'll be waiting downstairs for you, okay?"

"'Kay, Papa."

Derek goes to wake up Tony next, finding him wrapped tightly around his sheets like a burrito, head under his pillow and face smashed against the mattress.

"Tony, buddy, time to wake up," Derek says, grabbing the pillow and placing it against the headboard.

Tony frowns, pulling the sheets tighter around him. "No."

Derek sighs, running his fingers through Tony's hair.

Tony usually stirs as soon as Derek says his name or touches him, but he's not very cooperative when it comes to leaving the bed. He'll stay there, awake, for as long as he can, refusing to get up and go anywhere.

"Yes."

"Nu-uh," Tony shakes his head, curling himself into a ball. "It's spring-break. I don't have to get up."

"Today you do," Derek says, starting to tug at the sheets and unwrapping them from around Tony. "We're going somewhere, remember?"

"But it's _so early_," Tony whines, trying to slap Derek's hands away. "It's still dark outside."

"Do you want us to go without you?" Derek asks, tickling him. That makes Tony forget about the sheets in favor of protecting his sides from Derek's fingers. "I guess we could leave you with Aunt Lydia."

"But she makes me eat my veggies!"

"It's your choice," Derek shrugs, successfully unwrapping one side of the sheets from under his kid. "You can either wake up now and go with us or you can stay at Aunt Lydia's and eat your eggplant."

"Ugh," Tony groans."_Fine_."

"Good," Derek says, grinning a little as ruffles Tony's hair. "See you downstairs."

Noah is Derek's final stop, and it only takes Derek opening his door before he's shooting off the bed.

"I'm going! I'm going!"

Derek barely has time to step aside before Noah is barreling through the door.

"No running!" Derek warns him, and Noah immediately stops in his tracks and starts walking in slow-motion.

Derek shakes his head.

_All. Stiles_.

Tony and Charlie come out of their rooms then, still looking half asleep.

Noah takes one look at them and starts moving normally, walking up to them and grabbing their hands so he can drag them to the kitchen.

"Come _on_, slow pokes! We're going to _Disneyland_!"

"Noah," Stiles yells. "No calling your brother and sister names!"

"Okay, Dad!"

"No 'okay, Dad'," Tony pokes Noah in the ribs. "Say sorry to _us_."

Noah scrunches his nose up at Tony, and then looks at Derek to see if he has to.

Derek nods, making Noah sigh a long-suffering sigh and then say he's sorry.

Charlie nods, still not looking totally awake, while Tony nods and gets an arm around Noah's skinny shoulders, hugging him to his side.

"That's better, little brother."

Stiles already has toast and glasses filled with juice on the table, so Derek just has to oversee the kids and make sure no one tries to start a food fight or use the peanut butter knife in the jelly jar.

"Not so fast, Noah," Stiles says, eyeing their youngest. "You don't want to get sick because you didn't take your time chewing."

Noah, who has half a toast stuffed in his mouth, cheeks puffing, nods.

By the time breakfast is finished and Derek is washing the dishes, the kids are already heading for their showers and Charlie is looking like she's finally aware of her surroundings.

That means she's also a lot more excited about them going to Disneyland today, which in turn makes Tony start to feel more enthusiastic as well.

"I don't think I've ever seen them this happy this early in the morning," Stiles comments, leaning against the kitchen counter and watching as their three kids talk between each other about what rides they want to go to and laughing.

"That's because waking up this early usually means they have to go to class."

"And class isn't this much fun!" Tony pipes up, raising his hands for high-fives.

Charlie and Noah nod and slap their hands together.

"It's only kind of fun," Charlie adds. "When we have to do science things."

"Or when we can play sports," Noah offers.

"Or during nap time," Tony says, and then sighs. "I miss when we had nap time."

Derek chokes on a laugh while Stiles just outright starts giggling, pushing off the counter so he can go to the kids.

Derek watches over his shoulder as his husband gather the three of them in his arms and starts placing kisses on their faces, laughing gleefully when Tony tries to get away and Noah and Charlie just kiss him back.

Derek smiles.

He has a feeling today is going to be a great day.

* * *

To say the kids are vibrating in their skins as they hop off the car when they get to the park is an understatement.

Noah's smiling about as big as Derek's ever seen him, and Charlie and Tony are staring around wide-eyed. Stiles doesn't look that different, eyes shining with excitement as he grabs their bags before Derek locks the car.

"I don't think I've ever seen them like this," Derek comments, smiling softly.

"Well, this _is_ Disneyland," Stiles says. "The happiest place on Earth."

Derek snorts, rolling his eyes.

And then there's a hand wrapping around his wrist and pulling him forward, Derek glancing down to see Noah trying to get him to move.

"Come _on_, Papa, Dad," Noah says. "We need to go. _Space Mountain_ is waiting for me!"

"Yes, Derek," Stiles teases, knocking their elbows together. "_Space Mountain_ is waiting."

"Just wait a second."

"_Papa_," the kids whine.

"Just let me get the map," Derek raises a hand, fishing his phone out of his pocket and loading the _Disneyland_ map on his phone.

"God, you're such a dad," Stiles shakes his head at him, smiling brightly.

"You'll be thanking me when we're not running around lost looking for the next attraction," Derek mumbles.

"Of course I will," Stiles leans in, pecking him on the cheek.

Derek takes a quick look at the map, mentally taking notes of what attractions are closest to where they are and where they have to walk to to go to the next one. Each of the kids have their favorite attractions they want to go to, and Derek knows Stiles has been _dying_ to check out a few of them as well.

It doesn't take long before he comes up with a way to check everything they want to check without wasting unnecessary time, locking his phone and putting it back on his pocket.

"Okay," Derek says, crouching down in front of the kids. "Do all of you have your bracelets?"

"Yes," Tony huffs, sticking his arm out along with Charlie and Tony.

The bracelets have Derek's and Stiles's number written on it, along with the one to the Sheriff's station in Beacon Hills and their home address. Even though the kids know better than to walk away or decide to go alone somewhere, Derek feels better knowing the bracelets are there in case they get lost.

"And do all of you have Papa's or Daddy's cell number memorized?" Stiles asks, ruffling their hairs.

"Yes," Charlie nods proudly. "Since we were five."

"Alright," Derek claps his hands, standing up. "Let's go to Disneyland then."

"Finally!" Noah yells, raising his arms in victory.

"We were only waiting for you, Papa," Tony says, poking Derek's thigh.

"That's okay, though," Charlie says, staring up at him with big brown eyes. "We're not mad you made us wait. We know you worry."

"Thanks, sweetie," Derek says dryly. "Papa appreciates it."

And he also glares at Stiles when he sees him trying to smother his laughter.

"I love you," Stiles says, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Overprotective dad and all."

Derek huffs, but still says, "I love you too," and doesn't move away when Stiles kisses him softly on the lips.

"Papa! Dad!"

They break away to see Noah staring at them unamused, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Behave," Derek warns him, but still offers his hand for Noah to take.

Noah promptly does and starts pulling him to the gates, only stopping to catch Tony's hand in his and dragging him with.

"Hand, Dad?" Charlie asks, coming up to Stiles and wrapping her fingers around his.

"Yeah, honey," Stiles smiles, squeezing her hand.

And Derek takes in his family, all together, ready to take _Disneyland_ by storm, and grins.

* * *

As it turns out, the first attraction they go to happens to be the one Stiles wants to see the most.

"Did you plan this?" Stiles turns to him, eyes narrowed.

"Not really," Derek shrugs. "This was just the closest one."

And it's true.

They have to walk by _Star Tours: The Adventures Continue_ anyway if they want to take Noah to _Space Mountain_, so in the end this is just a happy coincidence.

And even though this is Stiles's chosen attraction, Derek knows the kids want to see it badly too. He knows how much the three of them, especially Tony, like all the _Star Wars_ movies, courtesy of Stiles playing it to them when they were little kids instead of letting them watch cartoons.

They don't have to wait that long in line, but even if they did it would be worth it just to see the awed look on both Tony and Stiles's faces the minute they see the big flashing Departure board on one of the walls, C3PO on the opposite side, and the StarSpeeder 1000.

"This is _so cool_," Tony says as they stop right in front of the G2-9T Luggage Security Droid.

He watches with round eyes as the droid start scanning luggage, Stiles laughing a little when the droid starts singing, "_I've been looking at the same bag, all the livelong day_."

"He kind of looks like _Wall-E_," Charlie comments, tilting her head to the side. "But skinny and with a long neck."

"Like a giraffe _Wall-E_," Noah says, grinning. "Doesn't he, Papa?"

"Sure," Derek chuckles, running his hand through Noah's hair.

When they come aboard and sit down, it's to have Derek at one end and Stiles at the other, the kids settling down between them.

Tony lets out something close to a squeal when C3PO starts talking to R2D2, saying the captain is not on board so they're not ready for take off. Around them they can see other ships and droids when the simulator starts backing up, and Derek looks down to see the excited looks on the kids and Stiles's faces.

Only to turn into horrified looks when two stormtroopers appear, saying they're looking for a Rebel Spy that seems to be aboard the ship.

They even show a picture.

A picture with _Derek's face in it_.

Noah turns around and points at him, and Charlie stares, mouth gaping open, while Tony smiles so wide and big it's like Christmas's come earlier. Stiles is too busy throwing his head back and laughing his ass off.

That has their ship, at C3PO'S command, make a fast getaway to safety and away from the Empire and Darth Vader. They end up someplace Derek can't really name, and the kids clap and giggle when someone Derek recognizes as Chewbacca somehow ends up crashing into the windshield of the StarSpeeder 1000 and falling off the front.

The kids leave in high spirits, with Tony grinning from ear to ear. He grabs Derek's hand and starts jumping, yelling out for anyone that wants to hear, "My Papa's a Rebel Spy! My Papa's a Rebel Spy!"

Derek feels himself flush, but doesn't tell him to stop, only to lower his voice a little.

"I knew I had good taste," Stiles says, throwing an arm around Derek's shoulder. "Only I could marry someone who's trying to fight off the Empire."

"I don't know why I ever married you," Derek groans.

"Because you love him," Charlie offers.

"And because Dad's the best!" Noah adds.

"You like how he looks when he wears the jeans with paint and holes in them. I heard you say so," Tony pipes up, oblivious to the horrified look on Derek's face.

"Oh my god," Derek says faintly, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"I do look good in those jeans, though," Stiles muses, shying away when Derek tries to elbow him in the ribs.

"Hey, Noah," Derek changes the subject, resting a hand on the back of Noah's neck and squeezing. "Are you ready for _Space Mountain_?"

"_Space Mountain!_" Noah yells, raising his hand up for a high-five.

Derek grins and slaps their hands together.

Noah is only a few inches past the height limit to go on the attraction, but that doesn't stop him from preening when they let him pass. Since there are only double seats, Derek goes with Noah first while Stiles waits outside with the twins.

"You nervous, bud?" Derek asks, since this is the first time Noah is going on a roller coaster ride.

"Nope," Noah says, bouncing in his seat. "I'm ready to _do this_."

Derek laughs, ducking his head to he can place a kiss on top of Noah's head.

It doesn't take long before the ride starts, Noah going still when the carts start moving. It gets dark when they take the first turn, the flashing lights around them making it seems as they're going a lot faster then they are. Noah grabs Derek's hand when the countdown starts, and he yells the whole way until the end.

He's uncharacteristically silent as Derek helps him off the cart, legs a little unsteady. Derek takes him to a quiet corner and kneels down in front of him, grabbing Noah's face between his hands.

"You okay, son?" Derek asks, mouth tight with worry.

Noah swallows, smacking his lips together.

"I'm thirsty," Noah says, voice raw from yelling so much.

"We can get you some water when we meet Dad and your brother and sister."

"Okay," Noah nods, and then adds, "Can we go again after that, though?"

Derek laughs, shoulders slumping in relief.

"We'll see what we can do."

Stiles sends Derek a worried glance when they come out, undoubtedly being able to tell something happened by the still slightly freaked out look on Derek's face. Derek brushes off his worries and tells him everything's fine. He goes about making sure the kids are hydrated, and even manages to put more sunscreen on Stiles's face without too many complaints.

They stop for a bathroom break on their way to _Fantasyland_ to meet a few characters, taking the time to grab something to eat at _Plaza Inn_ now that they're not going to be on any rides for a little while.

"That way no one will get sick by the time we get on the next ride," Stiles says expertly.

"Something like that happened to you as a kid, didn't it?" Derek asks, sliding his hand up and down Stiles's back.

"I might have eaten lots of cotton candy right before getting on a roller coaster once and then threw up all over myself and dad's shoes," Stiles replies. "You know, just might have."

"Gross, Dad," Charlie wrinkles her nose.

"Very gross," Derek agrees.

"I thought you knew you're supposed to wait to go looking for adventures after you eat," Noah frowns. "You're the one that taught us that."

"Dad sometimes doesn't do what he tells us to do," Tony says knowingly. "Like those times we caught him eating cookies before dinner."

Derek turns slowly to Stiles, eyebrow raised. "Those times, Stiles? _Plural_?"

"I'll wash the dishes for a month," Stiles blurts out. "I promise."

"You'll also be the one taking care of Noah's dirty socks."

Stiles winces, because if there's one kid with smelly feet, than that's Noah.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Good," Derek says, satisfied and then turns to the kids. "That was not a nice thing for Dad to do, you get that, right?"

The kids nod, mumbling out that yes, they know.

"You also get you shouldn't do it just because I did, right?" Stiles says softly. "I made a mistake, which I'm sorry for, and I don't want you to think it's okay to repeat it. There's a reason why we have a rule not to eat sweets before dinner."

"So we don't spoil our meal," Tony says.

"Yeah, and I broke that rule," Stiles says. "That wasn't okay. I'm sorry I did it."

"We forgive you, Dad," Noah tells him, patting Stiles on the cheek.

"It's okay, Dad," Charlie says, tugging at Stiles's shirt until he bends down so she can kiss his cheek. "Papa always says it's brave to admit when you're wrong and say you're sorry. So thank you for doing that."

"That's how we learn to be better," Tony chimes in. "By making mistakes and saying we're sorry and learning not to do them again."

"Yeah, buddy," Stiles smiles a little. "You're absolutely right."

The kids all hug him, and Derek watches them with a fond and proud look on his face.

"We did a good job with them, didn't we?" Stiles leans against his side, resting his head against Derek's shoulder.

"The best," Derek says and kisses his temple.

Stiles goes crazy taking pictures of the kids with _Disney _characters, even making Derek pose with a few of them and asking other tourists to take pictures of their family together.

"We can pick one later to put it on the picture wall," Stiles says, raising the camera and taking a picture of him and Derek.

Derek just lets him, smiling wide whenever Stiles points the camera at him. Stiles nominated himself as the official Stilinski-Hale photographer, so Derek is used to doing this.

They moved the picture wall Stiles gave him for Christmas the first year they were dating from Derek's office at the garage to his office at home. It made sense since Derek cut back on his work hours and was hardly ever at the garage after the twins were born, and Stiles has been steadily adding more and more frames as the years passed.

Next up is taking Charlie to her attraction of choice, which ends up being the _Jungle Cruise_ on the other end of the park.

"I get to see rivers and jungles from different places of the world, Papa!" Charlie says excitedly. "Just like Aunt Cora and Uncle Isaac did!"

Derek smiles softly at his daughter, knowing how impressed she was with all the postcards Cora and Isaac sent while they were traveling around the world a few years ago.

They all get on a tramp steamer and sit down, Stiles taking his camera out and snapping pictures as soon as they start going slowly down the river.

Charlie hangs on to their guide's every word, taking in everything with wide eyes and a big smile on her face. Noah is particularly happy when they get to see snakes, hissing through his teeth and making snake fangs with his fingers.

Stiles chokes on a laugh when they pass a few alligators and the guide says, "These are real alligators. Don't worry, though, we bolt them down for your safety."

And Derek is right there with him when a few chimps appear on their right side and the guide jokes, "Oh my goodness, folks, the chimps have gone apes!"

"I don't get it," Noah frowns, confused.

"It's a pun," Stiles explains.

"What's a pun?"

"Jokes that only grown ups find funny," Tony offers, face serious.

Derek facepalms.

But only because he can't exactly gather his three kids in his arms right then and hug them until they can't breathe anymore.

Charlie lets out a happy scream when they pass some zebras, while Derek and Stiles are horrified to see one of them on the ground with lions around it. Their guide comments on how nice it is for the lions to be protecting it, and Derek and Stiles glance at each other with wide eyes when Charlie and Noah nod their agreement.

"Should we tell them?" Stiles whispers, and Derek shakes his head so fast his neck cracks.

Charlie is practically skipping when they finish the ride, telling them how she's going to call Aunt Cora when they get home so they can talk about what she saw.

"Are you ready to go to your ride now?" Stiles snakes an arm around Derek's waist, keeping an eye on the kids as they walk in front of them.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right," Stiles snorts. "Like you didn't make plans to go on the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ ride as soon as _we_ made plans to come to _Disneyland_. I know how much you love those movies."

Derek purses his lips together, refusing to admit anything.

He might, possibly, like to watch _Pirates of the Caribbean _with the kids during family night. And he might, possibly, like to listen to the soundtrack while he works out. And he also might, possibly, think Captain Jack Sparrow is hilarious.

Keyword always being _might_.

He knows Stiles can see the way he lights up as soon as they see the sign to the attraction, though, which kind of gives him away. Not that Stiles calls him on it.

Noah, Charlie, and Tony get as excited about it as Derek is, just like when they all went to _Star Tours_. These are also movies they grew up watching, and knowing there's an attraction for it is a good thing.

Especially when they see a sign on the wall saying they could get wet during the ride.

Good thing Derek and Stiles brought towels and a change of clothes for the kids.

They squeeze into one of the boats, the kids in between Derek and Stiles, and prepare to sail.

The kids sing along to _Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)_ as they sail and they yell out in surprise on their first down turn. Derek gets a bit of water on his face from that, and then kids promptly start laughing when they see him pulling his shirt up to get himself dry.

Derek would say he's not amused, but then he would be lying.

They sail pass a few pirate skeletons and treasures on their way, the kids gasping when Captain Davy Jones's reflection appears on the water, right before they get in the middle of battle between pirate ships.

"Look!" Charlie says loudly, pointing to one of the pirates trying to hide behind something. "That's Jack Sparrow, Papa."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Derek says automatically, cheeks flushing when he hears Stiles laugh.

Captain Sparrow makes another appearance at the end of the ride, and the kids join him when he starts up singing _A Pirate's Life for Me_ again, grinning.

"So did you like it?" Stiles asks him as soon as they're outside, tangling their fingers together.

"It was alright," Derek shrugs one shoulder.

"It was _the best_!" Charlie says, getting nods of agreement from her brothers.

"Can we go to the Twilight Zone now?" Tony tugs at Derek's shirt.

"After I go pee," Noah says, and then turns to Stiles. "Dad, I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay," Stiles chuckles. "Anyone else?"

"I'm good," Charlie shakes her head.

"Same," Tony says.

"I'll stay with here with them," Derek tells Stiles, kissing him once.

"We'll be right back."

Derek stays with the twins, keeping them entertained while Stiles and Noah are away by asking them what their favorite parts of the park were until now. Charlie is recounting just how awesome _Jungle Cruise_ was when Stiles and Noah get back, even imitating the sounds the elephants they saw there make.

"Hey, you three," Stiles smiles when he sees them. "Did you miss us?"

"So much," Tony deadpans.

"Because you were gone for so long," Charlie adds, just as dryly.

"We thought we'd never see you again," Derek complete, tone flat.

Stiles and Noah make a face at them.

"We're not here for your sass," Stiles points a finger at them.

"We're here to take me to the _The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror_," Tony says. "So can we go?"

"And then can we eat?" Charlie asks. "I'm getting hungry."

"Me too!" Noah says.

"As you wish," Stiles sighs, taking Noah's hand in his. "Let's go then, lights of my life. Time's a-wastin."

Derek takes Tony and Charlie's hands in his, and together they all leave _Disneyland_ to go to the _Disney California Adventure Park_.

It's getting dark by the time they get to _The Hollywood Tower Hotel_, which apparently only makes Tony's excitement level to go up.

The attraction looks about as creepy as Derek expected it to look, and for a second he worries about letting the kids go to it. But then he remembers Tori's last birthday party, how the kids all closed themselves on Tori's room, in the dark, so they could tell each other scary stories. Neither of the kids, even Noah who used to be afraid of the dark, had nightmares after that, so he doubts they'll start because of this.

He still shares a look with Stiles, though, who glances down at Noah's hand in his and silently promises not to let go for the entire ride.

There aren't many kids there, even though Noah passes the height limit for the attraction. There are mostly teenagers and people a decade or two younger than Derek, all of them who barely spare a glance at him, Stiles, and the kids.

"Cool," Tony whispers when the lights in the room they're in goes dark and a little TV on the wall turns on.

They watch the introduction in silence, Charlie resting her hand against Derek's forearm and Tony bouncing in place. He doesn't even try to slip out of the hold Noah has on the back of his shirt, Noah's other hand firmly secured in Stiles's.

Tony starts grinning then they get to the service elevator, and he's the first one in when the doors open, dragging Derek and the others inside. There are only four seat rows, so Derek and the twins sit in one and Stiles and Noah sit on another, directly behind them.

The kids don't seem all that scared, and Derek only hears them scream whenever there's a big drop, which is to the expected. He can feels Charlie and Tony's nails digging into his palm, and he's sure Stiles can feel the same with Noah.

All in all, the ride isn't all that scary.

Something Tony tells him all about as soon as they're out.

"When we went all the way up and saw the lights from the park and then went down again really really really fast? That was scary, because it felt like we were falling. But all the flashy lights and the ghosts at the start? That was kind of of meh."

"Kind of meh," Derek repeats.

"Yeah," Tony says. "You know, meh."

He even shrugs as if to prove his point, making Derek laugh a little.

"What did you think, Charlie?"

Charlie's only answer is to wrinkle her nose.

"That means she thought it wasn't all that good," Tony explains.

"Same here," Noah says, bumping into Tony's side. "The dark used to scare me lots and I wasn't even all that scared back there."

Derek looks at Stiles to confirm it, and he gets his answer with the way Stiles grins down at their youngest and puffs out his chest.

"The dark used to scare me too," Tony says, throwing an arm around Noah's shoulders. "But now I'm over it."

Derek smiles at his boys, and then looks down at Charlie when she tugs at his hand.

"Can we eat now?"

"We most certainly can," Stiles nods, patting his stomach. "I know I'm hungry."

They go all the way to _Storytellers Cafe_ to have dinner, and although the food is not the best Derek's tasted, the kids seem to like it and are happy to eat almost their weight in it.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Derek asks after they leave the cafe, holding hands with Stiles as they walk.

The kids all turn to him at the same time, big smiles on their faces, and say, "Shop!"

* * *

When people say you can find anything at _World of Disney_ store, they're not lying.

From floor to ceiling, Derek's surrounded by all things _Disney_: clothes, accessories, jewelry, candy, plush toys, trading pins, memorabilia, limited-edition figures, themed beauty products and _more_.

He's pretty sure the kids are about to burst out crying when they see the shelves filled with stuffed animals of their favorite _Disney_ characters.

Charlie's chin actually starts wobbling when she catches sight of a Sven stuffed toy, and all Derek can do when she looks at him and asks him if she can go get it is nod. Tony grabs hold of a Darth Vader pillow and refuses to let go of it, walking around the store with it under his arm. Noah, for his turn, sucks in a breath and runs straight to a Sulley plush toy, grabbing it and holding it close to his chest.

Derek figures that means they already decided what they're going to bring home with them, which means now Derek only has Stiles to worry about.

They find Stiles in the adults clothing section with a Mickey ear hat on his head and a lost look on his face. He has what seems to be three lounge pants draped over one arm, each with a different print, and two shirts gripped in his left hand.

"Stiles," Derek sighs, giving him a pointed look when Stiles turns to him and pouts.

"But I can't decide," Stiles whines. "They're all so _great_."

"Our kids didn't have a problem picking one thing they want and they're not even ten years old yet."

The kids all blink up at Stiles and nod, making Derek's lips twitch.

"Okay, if you're all so good at this, why don't you help me?"

"What did you get?" Tony asks, peering at the clothes Stiles is holding.

"Oooh, let me show you," Stiles holds up one of the pants, dark fabric with white bones all over it. "This is the Jack Skellington one."

"Pass," Charlie says, sounding so much like Lydia right then that Derek startles. "You don't like seeing bones when you're working, Dad, so why would you want them on your pants?"

Stiles blinks, opening and closing his mouth a few times before nodding. "You're right. Absolutely right. Okay, next one."

He holds up Marvel Comics patterned pants, smiling encouragingly at the kids.

"Pass," Tony says. "Aunt Erica says yellow is not your color."

Derek has to bite on the inside of his cheek not to laugh as Stiles's face twists into various expressions before settling in a blank mask.

"Good to know that," Stiles says slowly, blinking down at the last pair of pants. "I guess I'm going with this one, then?"

He means the blue _Star Wars_ lounge pants with blueprints of ships and Darth Vader's face on it.

"That one is the most like you," Noah nods approvingly.

"And the shirts?" Derek looks pointedly at Stiles's hand.

"Oh! One of them is for you, actually," Stiles grins, eyes glinting.

"For me," Derek repeats, voice flat.

"Yup! But let me show you mine first."

Stiles opens up a red shirt with a Mickey Mouse with a mustache right in the middle of it, the words _You Can't Handle This!_ written under him. He presses it to his chest and smiles wide.

"Really?"

"You bet, baby," Stiles winks.

"What do you guys think?"

"If Dad can get two things, then can we buy some candy to go?" Tony frowns.

"Yes, you can," Stiles nods. "But not to eat it today. You can have it as dessert tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal," Tony, Charlie, and Noah say at the same time.

"And the other shirt?" Derek asks.

"Right," Stiles smirks, handing Derek the shirt. "This one's for you, baby."

Derek swallows before holding the shirt up in front of him.

It has Grumpy from _Snow White_ in it, scowling and pointing his finger, and the words _The Dopey in you brings out the Grumpy in me_ are written on it.

Derek can see why Stiles likes it.

He kind of finds it amusing himself.

Not that he'll tell Stiles that.

And not that he needs to. The way Stiles is staring at him with pure joy splash all over his face means he already knows.

"Let's just go pay for all of this stuff," Derek grumbles, all mock annoyance.

The kids cheer.

And Stiles laughs, loud and bright, right before smacking a kiss on Derek's lips.

"You're amazing, baby."

Derek sighs, because yes, he is.

Grumpy shirt and all.

* * *

The ride back to Beacon Hills the next morning is quiet.

The kids go back to sleep as soon as they get on the road, slumped over each other in the back seat, the stuffed toys they bought at the store squished between them. Stiles does very much the same thing as Derek drives, putting on his sunglasses and resting his head against the window, snoring softly through his open mouth.

Derek doesn't take a picture of him and sends it to Scott the first chance he gets.

He also doesn't snap about a dozen more of the kids asleep and picks one as his phone background, sending it and a few others to the Sheriff and his mom.

He doesn't.

He wakes Stiles up when they're about half hour to Beacon Hills, lips curling up when Stiles bats his hand away and mumbles, "No. Go away."

"We're almost home," Derek says quietly, reaching out a hand and running it through Stiles's hair. "I can't carry the kids _and_ you to the house."

Stiles huffs, but blinks himself awake, rubbing his knuckles against his eyes before yawning and stretching.

"This trip worn me out more than I thought it would," Stiles comments. "My legs hurt and all we did was walk around all day."

"That's called _feeling your age_," Derek says dryly, chuckling when Stiles groans.

"I'm too young to be this old."

"And I'm older than you."

"You're also prettier," Stiles bats his lashes, bringing a hand up to trace at the white on Derek's temples. "'S like the older you get the more I'm attracted to you. You'd think after all this time the urge to climb you like a tree whenever I see you would have pass."

"I hope it never does," Derek murmurs, turning his head so he can press a kiss to Stiles's palm.

They wake the kids up after Derek parks in front of the house, only so they know where they are and don't startle when Stiles and Derek pick them up. They still have a few hours before they have to _really_ be up and awake.

Noah stirs when Derek wraps his arms around him and hoists him up, hugging Sulley to his chest and patting Derek on the cheek.

"Thanks, Papa. Thanks, Dad. Yesterday was the best," he mumbles.

"It was," Charlie yawns, almost tripping on the stairs as Stiles leads them up.

"Really," Tony sighs tiredly, resting his head against Stiles's arm.

"We're glad you guys liked it," Stiles says softly.

They all nod, and then say in unison, "Love you."

And Derek's heart melts in his chest, him and Stiles gathering close so they can hug the kids tightly to them and say, "We love you, too."

The twins disappears to their rooms, leaving Derek and Stiles to put Noah to bed.

And just as they place him on the mattress and pull the covers up, Noah opens his eyes and stares straight at them, looking wide awake.

"Hey, Papa and Dad."

"Yes?" Derek and Stiles both ask slowly, blinking.

"Can we do this again next year?"

* * *

**a/n:** so i have a timestamp count! there will be 8 timestamps total. that means that after this one i'll be writing another 3 stories, the last one being the final fic. my goal is to have the series done by the end of the year! you can check my progress by stopping by my wips page. just thought i should let you guys know about it, since you've been reading along for so long now. 3


End file.
